


Unburden Yourself

by mochiprism



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Hospitals, Sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiprism/pseuds/mochiprism
Summary: Because he pushed her away, Seven had no idea what was going on with her until it was too late.





	Unburden Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a topic I've wanted to write about for a long time. This is something very personal to me as I suffered from an eating disorder for quite a big chunk of my life. Not only me, but also my best friend. So this is something I have probably an expertise on so please don't go trying to fact check me, I write from experience. I just wanted to share something like this to allow people to see what its like. No one is perfect.

“Saeyoung.” Saeran said loudly, an edge to his voice. His twin had been heavily focused on his computer. Typing furiously and completely shutting out his brother. 

Saeran clenched his fists and made his way over to the other redhead. “Saeyoung.” He said more sharply this time. He grabbed Saeyoung’s shoulder and shook him out of his work trance. 

Saeyoung jumped, whirling around in his chair to face Saeran. “What? What’s wrong? Did you need help?” He questioned, suddenly aware that his brother was fully interacting with him. Saeran was still quiet and rarely was the one to initiate conversation. Maybe he was too engrossed in work to even notice his brother starting to come out of his shell. 

Saeran’s face was clouded with anger and annoyance. “MC is in the hospital, idiot.” 

Suddenly Saeyoung’s face fell. Worry and guilt flooded through him. He didn’t say anything as he shoved away from the work station and grabbed a set of keys. He glanced over at his brother, quirking an eyebrow up at him. The silent exchange was enough and Saeran followed his twin out to one of the many cars. 

The car ride was silent. It was a tense silence. Saeyoung knew his brother was angry at him. But why? Was it because of MC? What had happened to her and why did his brother car so much?

Saeyoung felt a lump in his throat. Even though he acted like it towards MC, he wasn’t actually heartless. He didn’t want to hurt her. That’s why he pushed her away and shut her out. He didn’t want to drag her into his mess of a life. He wanted to spare her from the pain yet he felt like he failed.

“Dammit…” He mumbled, hands tapping the steering wheel angrily. “This is my fault, isn’t it, Saeran?”

Saeran stared forward out the windshield. “I don’t think it's all you, but I don’t think your actions have helped at all.”

Saeyoung felt his heart ache. “I’m an idiot…” He shook his head. “Why do you know so much?” He questioned his twin. He watched him for a moment out of the corner of his eye.

Saeran glanced over, a look on his face that was hard to read. “MC and I made amends…” He said rather softly. “She reached out to me and I wanted to fix what I did wrong to her.” He cleared his throat, returning to the harsh tone from before. “And at least I talk to her.”

Saeyoung felt like his own brother was stabbing him in the heart. He fucked up. He should’ve let MC in. He should’ve let himself be consumed by the love he had for her. He should’ve talked to her so maybe she wouldn’t be in this situation at all.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the Choi brothers rushed inside. The nurse at the front desk directed them to a section of the hospital that Saeyoung was not familiar with. As they made their way down the hall to find MC’s room, they passed a girl with the appearance of a skeleton being pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse. The girl looked miserable. Saeyoung glanced at Saeran, panic and worry now in overdrive. Saeran said nothing as they reached the room with MC’s name on the tag below the room number.

Saeyoung peered inside then fully walked in. There was one bed. Lying in the bed was a girl hooked up to a heart monitor and a tube going into her nose and presumably down her throat. She was covered in at least three blankets yet Saeyoung could see a bony hand and protruding collarbones through the hospital gown.

“MC…” He breathed, speed walking to the bed. MC realized she wasn’t alone and her head turned to take in her guests. Her eyes closed slightly as a tiny smile formed. Saeyoung knew it wasn’t for him. Her eyes went right past him and met his brother’s. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was why she looked this way and what happened to her.

“MC, please.” He begged softly, his heart pounding in his chest. “Please talk to me. I know I’m an idiot for everything I’ve done and I’m so fucking sorry. You don’t ever have to forgive me because I’m sure why you’re here is my fault. But please, tell me what’s going on.”

The redhead felt tears pricking in his eyes and he blinked to keep them at bay. MC watched him carefully, her eyes assessing him. Finally she inhaled and exhaled, the action taking her a long time to do.

“Saeyoung,” She addressed, her voice quiet and tired. “I have an eating disorder. I haven’t been eating for a long time. My heart was failing and I had no idea.” She scoffed lightly. “I guess I didn’t really care so it didn’t matter anyway. But Jaehee found me blacked out in the apartment. Now here we are.”

Saeyoung’s mouth fell open as he reached out onto the bed for support. His knees were weak. “MC…I...I had no idea.” He said as Saeran crossed the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. He glanced at the other redhead. “You knew all of this?”

Saeran shrugged. “Yeah, I just didn’t know how bad it was. She’s as secretive as you.” He shot MC a look and she smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry. I just...I didn’t want help.” MC admitted to them, her eyes falling to her hands in her lap. “Now I’m fucked. I’ll just gain weight and hate myself even more.” Saeyoung watched as her bottom lip quivered. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her. He reached into her lap and was surprised when she allowed him to take her hand. 

“MC...you’re not fucked. You need to have help.” He started, his thumb running over her fingers. “I want to help you.” 

She was still looking down as she replied. “You didn’t want me to begin with, Saeyoung. You won’t want me now or when I’ve gained all the weight back.” Her lips were trembling and soon enough tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. 

Saeyoung felt his chest tighten. He needed to fix this. He didn’t want her to be in pain. He reached out and quickly started wiping away her tears. “MC, I’ve wanted you since the very beginning. I was so stupid for thinking pushing you away was the better idea. I thought I was protecting you, but I was wrong. All I did was hurt you more.” He leaned in close to her, wrapping his arms around her and gently pulling her to him. His own tears threatened to fall but he fought them back once more. “I don’t care how much you weigh and I don’t care what you look like. I loved you just from your messages in the chatroom and your voice on the phone. I didn’t need to look at you on the camera to see how beautiful you were. I already knew.”

MC took slow breaths to calm herself, finally settling down from crying. “Do you really mean that?” She asked, pushing away so she could look at him.

Saeyoung’s golden eyes met hers. He nodded. “Of course I mean it. I promise I won’t ever push you away again. I want you in my life.” He glanced over at his brother who had been silent the entire time. “I want you in our lives.”

MC peered over at the other twin, smiling a little. “Okay.” She said, nodding. “I want your help. I don’t want to do this alone.” 

Saeyoung hugged her again. “You won’t be alone. We’ll get you through this.”


End file.
